Granted
by victoriandreams
Summary: A what if story: Rhett and Scarlett aren't meant to be together, and even Wade and Ella know it. Prologue is slightly supernatural, the rest will be alternate universe. Chapters 1-3 have been edited.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This has been edited slightly to fix mistakes and fit better with future chapters.

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell. I'm just trying to give them a different chance at happiness. Warning: Not a Scarlett and Rhett pairing!

Saint Valentine's Day, 1877

Katie Scarlett O'Hara was not a beautiful woman, a fact she just now realized as she sat staring into her vanity mirror. The last sixteen years had not been kind to her. Her green eyes, now swollen and red, no longer held that twinkle which once attracted boys from five counties to court her. Her thin figure no longer filled out in just the right places—in fact, her appearance of late was rather gaunt. The stress from her series of unhappy marriages weighed heavily on her heart, as did her inability to meaningfully connect with her surviving children. She still felt the loss of her favorite child, Bonnie, and truest sister, Melanie, as if they had been gone for only days instead of years. After years of putting off unhappy thoughts until tomorrow, tomorrow had finally come.

Rhett had asked for a divorce. After several years of infrequent visits, keeping up appearances had become too unpleasant a chore and he wished to be free of her and her children. Scarlett finally forced herself to face the mistakes of the past.

As Miss O'Hara, she shamelessly flirted with any boy who looked at her and especially enjoyed flirting with other girls' beaux. At the start of the war, she rushed into marriage with Charles Hamilton to save face after making a fool of herself over Ashley Wilkes. She still felt guilty over the feeling of relief that greeted her at Charlie's death. Their son Wade, just recently fifteen, remained a stranger to her. She had failed both husband and son.

Just after the war ended, she shamelessly lied to her sister's fiancé, Frank Kennedy, and married him to pay the taxes on her beloved family home, Tara. Even after ten years, she still feared the everlasting torment she had surely earned for her role in his death. Their daughter, Ella, was even stranger to her than Wade.

Then there was Rhett Butler. She had never loved anyone more than Rhett, except possibly their daughter Bonnie. Unfortunately, she had never failed anyone as much as she had Rhett. She wasted much of the time they could have spent together dreaming of Ashley Wilkes. They lost both of their children due to their failure as a couple.

The faces and voices of all the people she had lost drifted through her mind. Charles, Stuart and Brent, Mother, Pa, Frank, a small boy who could only be her lost baby, Bonnie, Melanie, and all the other boys in the war. They all asked one question of her, "What would make you happy?"

Scarlett contemplated that question while thinking of her remaining family-Rhett, Wade and Ella, Ashley and Beau, and Suellen and Careen.

"That my family could be happy, and their heartfelt wishes would come true."

"Granted, Puss," replied the voice of Gerald O'Hara.

Fifteen year old Wade Hampton Hamilton walked towards home with a dejected look on his face. He had just left the home of his first love, having been turned away by the girl's father. The boy was reluctant to return home, embarrassed to face his mother and stepfather. They were, after all, the reason he had been turned away. No respectable family in Atlanta wished to have their daughter associate with the Butler family. Not even his Hamilton and Robillard connections were enough to counter Mother and Uncle Rhett's bad reputations.

Wade kicked a rock and looked at the flowers he held in his hand. It was so damn unfair. All his life, he had nearly worshipped his mother, regardless of anyone else's opinion of her. She was never approachable or affectionate like Aunt Melly or playful like Uncle Rhett, but he loved her anyway. She never loved him in return and now, because of her behavior, he had no chance with the girl he loved. Or with any decent young lady. It was all Uncle Rhett's fault. If only Mother had never married him. He and Mother and Ella could have lived with Aunt Pitty, who would have taken care of them while Mother managed the store and mills.

Wade's feet nearly carried him past the cemetery before he decided to go in. He found the graves of his father and Aunt Melly, and placed some of the flowers he had bought for the girl on each of their graves instead. He sat on his father's grave and wept all the tears he'd held in over the years. Through the tears he saw a man that looked much like him standing beyond the gravestone.

"What's your heartfelt wish, Wade?"  
>"I wish Uncle Rhett had married someone else instead of Mother."<p>

"Granted, son.

Ella Lorena Kennedy sat under her mother's dining room table. She knew that at ten she was much too big to hide under the furniture, but right now it was the only way she felt close to safe. Momma and Uncle Rhett had fought again, right in front of her this time, and Momma broke all the china Prissy had carefully set out for the evening meal.

It all started with Momma wishing Uncle Rhett a happy Saint Valentine's Day. Ella didn't know why it made Uncle Rhett so upset-when she wished him the same, he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. But when Momma said it, Uncle Rhett's face turned angry and he told her to quit. Then they started saying things Ella didn't understand. When the yelling started, she crawled under the table and had been sitting there ever since. Some time ago, Uncle Rhett left with a great slamming of doors. Momma had stopped breaking things, stopped crying, and went upstairs. Prissy had entered but quickly left when she saw the mess.

Ella just continued to sit under the table, hugging her legs to her chest while silent tears ran down her chest. She peeked out when she heard her Aunt Melly's voice.

"Ella darling, what's your heartfelt wish?"

"Aunt Melly, where are you," Ella cried while crawling out from under the table.

"I'm here for you darling, just tell me what it is you desire."  
>Ella sat still for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, she responded.<p>

"I wish for a daddy who really loved us, made Momma happy and who took care of all of us all the time."

"Granted, darling."

Rhett Butler sat alone at a corner table in Belle Watling's establishment, a nearly empty brandy decanter before him. After avoiding the issue since the death of Bonnie, he had finally asked Scarlett for a divorce. She reacted much as he had expected—by breaking a great number of fragile things. It was fitting that his last conversation with her would be so like the first.

His thoughts drifted to Wade and Ella. He had always intended to love them like his own, but once Bonnie came along he found it impossible to not favor his own child. Once she was gone, it was too painful to spend much time around them. He resented their presence, the knowledge that they lived while his own precious daughter was buried in the dark which had so frightened her. The divorce would impact them negatively, but considering how low his and Scarlett's reputations already were it shouldn't matter much.

Scarlett. She was poison in his veins. He had been obsessed over her ever since that long ago barbecue when her green eyes and unladylike manners had attracted his attention. He'd seen her marry two different men while pining after another before finally claiming her, but she had never been his own. There was but one antidote for this poison. He would cut himself free of her web and never again step foot in Georgia.

He closed his eyes and heard his daughter's voice.

"What's your heartfelt wish, Daddy?"  
>"I wish I had never fallen in love with Scarlett O'Hara.<p>

"Granted. Goodbye, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Author's Note: This chapter has been slightly edited.

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell. I'm just trying to give them a different chance at happiness.

April, 1861 The day after the barbecue at Twelve Oaks

"I wouldn't want to wait."

Katie Scarlett O'Hara awoke as if from a nightmare. Her words of the previous day echoed through her mind over and again. Had she truly spoken those words in response to _Charles Hamilton_? Why not Brent or Stuart, or at least one of the Calverts? They had all buzzed around her at the barbecue. She'd had the attention of every unmarried man there, except for that horrid Butler man and. . .Ashley. Ashley.

Scarlett groaned aloud remembering her embarrassment in the library at Twelve Oaks. She had blurted out her poorly concealed secret to Ashley, and he had been kind enough to not laugh at her. She remembered the feel of his hands on her arms, as he held her close and explained that he loved her too, just the same as India and Honey. The love of her life thought of her as a sister. She tucked that thought aside. Pa would never have consented to that anyway.

The fact that that cad from Charleston had witnessed the scene, and was lowbred enough to comment on it hadn't helped her frame of mind, either.

Upon leaving the library, she had run into Charles Hamilton. With excitement he informed her that the war had begun, and renewed his proposal of marriage, asking her if she would wait for him. For reasons which no longer made sense, she had responded with that ridiculous answer. Her pa had readily agreed, and favored a wedding before Charles left for war.

"I wouldn't want to wait." Scarlett whispered the words once more while opening her eyes to the bright, sunny spring day. A sudden though immediately brightened Scarlett's day. "Why, Mother won't want a quick wedding! She'll insist on a long engagement. I'll have a chance to fix it."

That happy thought gave Scarlett courage enough to start the day. A glance around the room revealed a bouquet of flowers on the windowsill. Curiosity peaked, she threw off the covers and moved to examine the flowers. A dozen blue violets surrounded by baby's breath. The handwriting on the accompanying note was small and neat, but she didn't recognize it.

_Cupid laid by his brand and fell asleep:_  
><em>A maid of Dian's this advantage found,<em>  
><em>And his love-kindling fire did quickly steep<em>  
><em>In a cold valley-fountain of that ground;<em>  
><em>Which borrowed from this holy fire of Love,<em>  
><em>A dateless lively heat, still to endure,<em>  
><em>And grew a seething bath, which yet men prove<em>  
><em>Against strange maladies a sovereign cure.<em>  
><em>But at my mistress' eye Love's brand new-fired, <em>  
><em>The boy for trial needs would touch my breast;<em>  
><em>I, sick withal, the help of bath desired,<em>  
><em>And thither hied, a sad distempered guest,<em>  
><em>But found no cure, the bath for my help lies<em>  
><em>Where Cupid got new fire; my mistress' eyes.<em>

Scarlett sighed. Pretty words with no sensible meaning, why, only Ashley would send a girl something so silly. But she was sure he spoke his heart when rejecting her yesterday, and besides, was not written in his hand. Cade might—there was something about his eyes yesterday, the way he stared at her. Her mouth turned down as the obvious answer occurred to her.

Charles.

Of course, he would be just as interested in books as Ashley and Melanie. His declaration of love the previous day had been clumsy, but she was sure he meant it. He'd probably copied the poem out of some silly book—he'd be too shy to recite it for her, but obviously took the time to write it for her. And the servants would have no qualms about delivering flowers from her fiancé to her bedroom. Scarlett paused in thought once more.

What did she love about Ashley, and how many of those wonderful qualities did Charles share? While he wasn't as handsome as Ashley, he was certainly was good looking enough. He apparently shared that annoying love of boring old books. He also had eyes only for her, a trait in which Ashley was sadly lacking. His eyes weren't bad either. The last time he held her hand, once he got over his nerves and stopped crushing her, she had felt a little something, maybe. Maybe marrying Charlie Hamilton wouldn't be so bad. Better than that old maid in pants, Frank Kennedy, in any case.

Meanwhile, aboard a train to Atlanta

Charles Hamilton felt like he was eight years old again, and could barely contain himself in his seat. He still couldn't believe his good luck. He pinched himself occasionally to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Scarlett O'Hara agreed to be his wife, and Mr. O'Hara offered his consent and blessing. Charles was on his way home to draw up the necessary paperwork and collect his mother's engagement ring. He couldn't wait to see Scarlett's beautiful eyes when he presented her with the sapphire. He paused for a moment with that thought of her eyes. Maybe an emerald would be more appropriate? No, surely Scarlett would appreciate the sentimentality of receiving his mother's ring.

"I wonder what she thought of the flowers and sonnet," he whispered softly, imagining Scarlett finding the violets upon waking. What would those emerald eyes look like in the first light of morning? How long would her raven hair fall once released from the pins? What would it feel like to wrap his arms around her small form, to kiss her perfect lips, to run his fingers through her hair? He sighed and shifted slightly in his seat. That line of thought was dangerous, or he would embarrass himself publicly. Mr. O'Hara was in favor of a brief engagement, before he joined the army. Charles only hoped the priest would be agreeable.

Author's Note: In the Victorian era, blue violets symbolized faithfulness and love. While Scarlett probably wouldn't know this, I imagine Charles would. The poem is Shakespeare's Sonnet 153.


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Bells Are Gonna Chime

Chapter 2: Bells Will Ring

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell. I'm just trying to give them a different chance at happiness.

April 28, 1861

Morning

The next twelve days passed so quickly Scarlett forgot to be apprehensive about a future that contained Charles instead of Ashley. She was greeted each morning by a fresh bouquet of flowers accompanied by either a poem or personal letter from Charles. The poems were senseless drabble, but Scarlett found she enjoyed the letters, as Charles had a way of writing that didn't bore her to death. Caught up in Charles' image of her, she forgot to be nervous about marrying a man who was nearly a stranger. Almost.

Two days before the wedding, Scarlett developed a sudden but intense feeling of guilt about her treatment of Charles. He frequently declared his love for her—in letters, in poetry, every time they spoke, even in the way he looked at her. Yet he'd only once asked if she loved him, and had quickly recanted the question. Scarlett wondered when he would ask again, and worried about what her answer would be. She did her best to act like she was in love with him, and believed she put on a convincing performance. But could she actually say the words? If she did, would he appreciate it or would it be a disaster like with Ashley?

Scarlett was sitting in the middle of her bed rereading Charles' letters when her mother entered, followed by Mammy with Ellen's wedding gown. After one look at her daughter, Ellen dismissed Mammy and sat down with Scarlett. Scarlett immediately put her head on her mother's lap and started rambling all her confused feelings—leaving out any references to Ashley and her unladylike behavior regarding him. Ellen listened quietly, occasionally offering reassuring responses and smoothing back her daughter's hair. When the outpouring stopped, Ellen forced Scarlett to sit up and look at her.

"You see, Mother, I cannot possibly marry Charlie!"

"You have cold feet, darling. It is perfectly normal, and almost every bride experiences it. You are taking a great step forward, leaving girlhood behind and taking adult responsibilities as a wife and eventually a mother. You've had very little time to grow accustomed to these changes, with this short engagement. There's no need to tell any of this to Charles, you will forget all about it soon enough. Now go wash your face so we can see how beautiful you are when you try the gown on again."

Ellen sighed inwardly and watched Scarlett carefully, determined to keep one eye on her firstborn until she was safely wed. Suellen and Careen were such delightful children, easily bending to their mother's will. But Scarlett was as challenging as Mr. O'Hara himself, and was likely to do or say anything that came to mind. This match with the Hamilton boy was more than Ellen had hoped for; she had always pictured Scarlett married to one of the simple County boys rather than to a true gentleman from a good, old family. It would, of course, be easier if Scarlett loved the boy in question, but Ellen saw enough of herself in Scarlett to know her daughter would be alright. And once Scarlett was settled in Atlanta, Suellen could be sent to her to find a better husband than her only current prospect, Mr. Kennedy.

Afternoon

Melanie Hamilton walked quietly beside her brother, listening as he rehashed-yet again-the arrangements he had made to secure her future-and Scarlett's-before he went off to war. She smiled, considering how lucky she was to have such a man for a brother. For years, he had been her only protector, against both real and imaginary dangers. After all, it was Charlie, not Aunt Pitty, who had checked for monsters under her bed, and Charlie, not Uncle Henry, who had arranged the details of her courtship with Ashley.

"Charlie, you are the dearest brother a girl can wish for. You don't need to protect me anymore. In three days time, that will be Ashley's job," she reassured him.

"Melly, I…" He had to put this delicately. "I know Ashley will always do his best by you, but he isn't in the same position I am. Uncle Henry has given me control of my inheritance, and Ashley still relies on his father for support. Don't get your feathers ruffled, dearest, I am not saying a thing against any of the Wilkes. Just know I'll sleep better while separated from the two women I love most, if I know I've provided well for you both."

Melanie attempted to hold in her tears, but she quickly found herself held in her brother's arms as they overflowed. Unlike Scarlett, Melanie understood the Cause the men were fighting for, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing her brother or husband-to-be.

"Don't worry dearest, the war won't last long. We'll whip those Yankees and I'll be back home to both of the ladies that love me within a month! Don't cry Melly, I can't stand it when you do."

***********************************  
>Later that day, Ashley and Charles rode toward Mimosa, where the Fontaine family was hosting a prewedding party for the O'Haras, Hamiltons, Wilkes, and their assortment of out of town guests. The bridegrooms had much to discuss with one another, and little privacy for such conversation, considering the sheer number people arriving from other locations. Every neighbor was hosting kin to a bride or groom.<p>

Charles found he couldn't ask Ashley the question that bothered him most. He hadn't felt shy around Ashley in years, but felt guilty after his conversation with Melanie. In fact, he did doubt Ashley's ability to provide for Melanie, and if the decision was left to him, Melanie's nuptials would wait. Uncle Henry had chosen a fine time to assert himself as guardian! He did, however, believe Ashley would have useful advice on the most pressing subject on his mind. How did you ask advice from a friend about proper conduct on your wedding night, especially when the friend was once interested in your bride?

"Care to tell me what's on your mind, Charles?" Ashley finally relieved the tension by asking.

touch her, and becomes more tongue tied than me when I try to speak with her. I can hardly say what I wish to her face to face-instead, I've been writing her letters. It's getting worse each time I see her. I don't know what we'll do when we're finally left alone on our wedding night!" Charles blushed deeply, realizing he had just said more than he was comfortable saying. Ashley merely looked at him in shock.

"Charles, you don't mean to say that you don't know what to…" Charles immediately interrupted, reassuring that he did indeed know what to do, but was more lacking the finesse to carry through, which caused Ashley to interrupt.

"Do you really mean to tell me you have never been intimate with a woman?"  
>"Not at all, Ashley. There were women in the past, but never a <em>lady<em>. I'm sure my bride will be nervous, and I haven't an idea on how to handle it. She shies away if I try to take her hand! I was going to ask how you plan to help Melly through it, but on further contemplation, I do not wish to know."

Ashley looked at his younger cousin, and had to stifle the urge to laugh. Melanie was no trouble whatsoever-she welcomed his chaste kisses and gentle caresses, and he had no reason to fear she'd balk at his more amorous advances once they were properly wed. But, Melanie had been promised to him forever, and they'd had plenty of time to grow accustomed to each other. Charles and Scarlett were rushing things; they didn't have much of a history. That was the key.

"What's the first thing you remember about Scarlett?"  
>"Ash, I don't see how that will help. We were just children, and you gave me a sound thrashing over it." Ashley let his laughter free at that, as he did remember that story. "How appropriate-I seem to remember a great deal of clothes missing in that story. Why not get her to laugh over that? If I recall correctly, you were the only member of that group who got his just punishment." Charles joined in the laughter, thinking that, perhaps, Ashley had a good idea.<p>

Evening

The meal was finished, and people were dancing as someone played the piano. Several couples managed to slip the watchful eyes of the numerous chaperones and sneak off for a moonlit stroll. Charles and Scarlett walked for awhile in a nearly comfortable silence, each reflecting on their own concerns. Finally, Scarlett pulled away from him and stopped in her tracks. She didn't have the courage to face him.

"Charles," she started, then hesitated. "Charles, I am very sorry, but I am afraid I cannot marry you!" Charles felt his heart stop, and couldn't catch his breath for a moment. When he recovered, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him.

"Scarlett, darling, don't be silly. Tell me what's troubling you, and we'll fix it." She didn't respond, but instead looked up at him while absently twirling a loose curl in her fingers and biting her lip. She wasn't sure what to say, but surely he deserved an explanation. His reputation, as well as hers, would suffer if they broke off the engagement at this point. The longer she remained silent, the heavier his heart seemed to feel. Finally, he gave in to temptation. His hands left her shoulders; one went to that strand of hair he so longed to touch and the other to her impossibly tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. He then leaned forward, and kissed her. Now, Scarlett had been kissed before by several of her beaux, but no other kiss had the feverish intensity of this. It was as though Charles worried it would be the only kiss granted to him, and he planned to make it count. The kiss was so intense, so deep, and he held her so close, she could feel her heart beat in time with his. She gave in to the kiss until she could no longer breathe, then gently pushed him away.

"Charles, I…I'm afraid I love someone else." She couldn't bear to look in his eyes, aware of the hurt she would see there. "Darling, I know all about that, but I don't believe it for a minute. That's not love, it's a childish infatuation."  
>"How dare you call me childish!" He quickly kissed her again, not with the intensity of the first kiss, but several quick light kisses, which successfully bought a moment of silence.<p>

"I didn't mean that you are, dearest. But you've been infatuated with Ashley since you were a child. And I've been in love with you even longer. It's alright if you don't love me, I can love enough for both of us. But, my darling, you must know: love grows." She stood silently, considering what he said, thinking of the feelings his kiss awakened-no one had ever made her feel like that, not even Ashley.

"Don't you want to know when I first started to love you, Scarlett?" She nodded, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side, and resumed their walk.

"I was only ten, and it was one of the first times I'd met you. I doubt you knew how to read yet, but you had a penchant for mischief. Melly and I were staying at Twelve Oaks, and went out with India to find other children to play with. We came upon you and your sister Suellen, the Tarleton twins, and one of their sisters. Do you remember what we decided to do that day?"  
>"Stu and Brent wanted to go swimming, but…" she paused, embarrassed, but continued shortly. "Not one of us had a bathing costume, but Stu, or maybe Brent, decided it would be alright to swim in our undergarments. Hetty readily agreed, and I needed but little convincing. You, Melanie and Suellen eventually agreed, but India ran home and tattled on us. Luckily, it was Ashley she tattled to, and the twins ran off right away when Ashley started yelling."<br>"And unfortunately for me, there were plenty of reeds around that water hole. Ashley tore into me pretty good, but he didn't tell Aunt Pitty or his father." Charles and Scarlett shared a laugh at the memory.

"But, Charles, you said this is when you started to love me. Why? It seems I only got you in trouble."  
>"Don't you remember Scarlett? The other girls ran off too, but you stuck around yelling at Ashley to leave me alone. You called him every mean name you could think of, and even through a ball of mud at him. I've loved you ever since." He then stopped again, and got down on one knee before her.<p>

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara, I love you for your honesty, your capacity to love, and your willingness to take care of others. I admire your courage to admit to me your worries. I love you more than any woman I have ever met, and can think of no greater honor than to take you as my wife. Dearest, will you marry me?"  
>"Of course, darling Charlie!" She actually had a tear in her eye as they returned to the party, and in the sake of total honesty, she shared with him her embarrassing story about the library at Twelve Oaks. He was kind enough not to laugh or become angry, as he had long known about her feelings for Ashley and Ashley's obligation to Melanie. Scarlett found herself looking forward to spending more time with Charlie, and was once again glad that she ignored her mother's advice.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: One Day at a Time

Chapter 3: Advisors

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell. I'm just trying to give them a different chance at happiness.

April 29, 1861-Scarlett

A new day brought a new letter from Charles, accompanied by several sprigs of lavender tied with ivory and blue ribbons.

_My dearest,_

_Do you remember my words last evening? I shared with you my belief that love grows, and it truly must. My feelings for you have increased tenfold since last we met. Thoughts of you fill my mind at all times; my heart beats only because of yours; you are the very air that I breathe. Desire to prove myself worthy of you grants me courage when otherwise I would falter._

_My admiration of your character and feminine courage surpass even the love I feel for you. I am thankful for your honesty regarding the concern we discussed. I understand nervousness is common among brides in the days and hours leading to such an important event, and am pleased your trust in me allowed you to present your concerns. I pray that you will always keep me in your confidence on important matters, and in small matters as well. Do you understand, my love, that nothing you can say or do will diminish my love for you in the slightest? I can think of no flaw that would cause me a moment's hesitation to take you as my wife. I eagerly anticipate the exchange of your vow for mine tomorrow afternoon, and the approval of God, kin, and friends._

_I fear today's gift seems of little consequence, but we must blame my sister for that. She believes my gifts over the last few weeks may be overwhelming, and asked me to send these ribbons on her behalf. They come from our mother's wedding dress, and once adorned our Christening bonnets. It would mean much to me if you can find some use for them tomorrow._

_ With love,_

_Charles_

Scarlett's eyes brimmed with tears. Trust Charles to turn her guilty confession into something noble. How could she deserve a man so blind to her faults? Her character? That varmint Rhett Butler claimed she was no lady, and in her most secret heart, Scarlett feared he was right. What kind of lady threw herself at one man, then agreed to marry another in the space of ten minutes? What courage did she have? Admitting her feelings to Charles had been a foolish gamble—and in direct opposition to her mother. She was lucky he was understanding and forgiving. But was it fair to take more than she could give in return?

Scarlett's thoughts turned again to her parents. Hadn't she always wanted to be just like her mother? It was clear to Scarlett that the love in her parents' marriage was unbalanced. Pa simply loved Mother much more than she returned his love. Yet Pa seemed happy, and mother was content. Was it always this way, or did it come in time? The tears overflowed; soon she found herself sobbing once again. Hearing her sister's distress, Carreen entered the room to offer comfort, but Scarlett brushed her off. Careen responded the only way she could think of—she went off to find Pa.

Gerald O'Hara eyed his favorite daughter with caution, and wondered how much honesty she could handle. This girl was no delicate flower; not his Scarlett, she was as strong as the Emerald Isle reflected in her eyes. He sighed and closed the door behind him. It wouldn't do to have Mrs. O'Hara, or that busybody Suellen, overhear this conversation.

"Well, Puss, I can't say I'm surprised to see you in such a state. But be honest me girl, is this still about Wilkes?" Scarlett quickly dried her tears. Crying in front of a man didn't serve any purpose if one couldn't gain something from it. She doubted her father would hand out any presents today. Hadn't he complained just last night about the expense of an express wedding?  
>"Of course not, Pa. Ashley told me..," she bit her lip, aware she had said too much.<p>

"So you ignored my advice and spoke to the lad?" She nodded. "Well, go on then. What did he tell you?"  
>"He thinks of me as a younger sister. And Charles knows about my feelings for Ashley, but he doesn't care. His opinion is 'love grows'." Gerald threw his head back and laughed loudly, which only served to make his daughter angry.<p>

"I don't see what's so funny! I'm confused about how I feel, and Mother counseled to forget about it, Charles told me it's of no importance, and you, you're laughing at me!" Gerald kissed her forehead and hugged her for a long minute before letting her go.

"Katie Scarlett, you are a grown woman but still very much the little girl who would run to me to keep you from getting yelled at by your mother, when you ripped or stained a dress by playing rough with the neighborhood rascals." Father and daughter shared a laugh at this image. "Your Charles is a wise man, if still green. I wouldn't have given my permission for this marriage if I didn't believe he was right for you. I told you before, it's when like marries like that leads to happiness."  
>"But Pa, you and mother are nothing alike!"<p>

"On the surface, we are different. But we have much in common. It's true that we express our love differently, but that doesn't mean we don't feel it. We've been very happy together. Your mother's unhappiness comes from her grief. You'll soon learn, Katie Scarlett, the difference in marital love and filial love, if God is good to you. Mrs. O'Hara still mourns the loss of your brothers." He turned away momentarily. "Now you better run along. I expect the house will shortly be overrun with girls helping you and Miss Melly with favors for your weddings." Scarlett quietly kissed his cheek before leaving.

Mr. O'Hara's prediction was correct. In the next hour, Melanie, the Wilkes girls, Cathleen Calvert, Alice Munroe, and all the Tarleton girls arrived to help with the favors. Although most held no love for Scarlett, the excitement was too great to miss out. They had made countless lace doves, hearts, and bells, and sat together giggling and gossiping while sewing ribbons to these favors. The bridal attendants would make sure each wedding guest received one at the end of the ceremony.

Careen O'Hara was the most excited person in the room. Not only was she serving as one of Scarlett's attendants, but her parents were allowing her to dance at both weddings! Being included with the young ladies was a great improvement over relegation to the children's rooms. She might even get a chance to dance with Brent Tarleton. In her secret fantasy, watching Scarlett marry Mr. Hamilton caused Brent to immediately propose to her. Her father quickly agreed, and her own wedding followed Scarlett's by about five minutes.

Scarlett took the opportunity to press Melanie for information about Charles, and found out much about his preferences for food, drink, cigars (he didn't smoke), books, and everything else she could think to ask. She had his undying devotion, it seemed only fair to anticipate his pleasure in everyday things.

Melanie and Scarlett also had a whispered conspiracy to get Alice Munroe alone. Even this close to their wedding days, they still had questions about some details about being a wife, and no matron had yet eased their fears. They finally succeeded when Alice needed to excuse herself. They simply followed, bided their time, and then asked their questions in a hushed whisper. Even so, they spoke for nearly a quarter hour before Suellen came searching for them.

"Melanie," whispered Scarlett as soon as Alice left with Suellen. "Do you think she was pulling a joke on us? Will our husbands really expect us to….do _that_?" Melanie blushed. "I don't know, Scarlett. It seems too scandalous. But no one ever talks about such a delicate topic, so how will we know? Oh, darling, you must tell me once you find out!"  
>"Melanie! I am surprised with you—do you really want to know such facts about your own brother?" Melanie's blush deepened, but she suddenly started laughing and Scarlett joined in. It took at least five minutes for them to calm down and rejoin the party. A knowing glance from Alice nearly caused them to fall apart again. In the end, they finished their favors and had a pleasant afternoon tea with their guests. Knowing that Scarlett was no longer preying upon their brothers or competing for their beaux improved everyone's opinion of her. With the exception of Honey Wilkes, who participated only because her father and brother insisted on it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 4: Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell. I'm just trying to give them a different chance at happiness.

April 30, 1861, six o'clock in the morning

Scarlett was dressed in her riding habit and sitting on the front steps, watching as the light of dawn spread across the plantation. The simply beauty of the morning held her mesmerized for just a moment before her troubled thoughts returned.

She was expected to get married in twelve hours. She didn't know how she felt about that. She agreed to the marriage to show Ashley his rejection meant nothing to her, but that was before she developed any feelings for Charles. He was a romantic boy, sweet and loving, rich and handsome-but he wasn't meant for her. She felt some degree of affection for him, but she didn't love him and didn't think she ever would.

Scarlett stood up and started walking toward the stables. She had to leave. Mother would find the letters, and be sure the appropriate one found its way to Charles. Scarlett would never have to see the hurt look in his big brown eyes…and eventually he would forget about her and marry Honey Wilkes.

But where would she go? She had nowhere to run, as her entire family was gathered here for the wedding. Even Grandfather Robillard. She turned back around and paced in front of the porch, once again lost in thought. Oh, how the Tarleton twins would laugh if they saw her!

Careen stood by the door with a frown on her face, watching her eldest sister. She held the letters-which she had read, sometimes when one was the youngest in a family, in the neighborhood, one had to resort to such methods-in one hand, and the roses Charles had entrusted to her the previous evening in the other. Careen adored Charles. He was the big brother she always wanted, and he would truly be her brother before the next sunset, if only she could step Scarlett from ruining it all! She stepped forward, and softly called her sister's name. They argued with each other in forced whispers (neither wanted to wake their family or guests), cried in each other's arms, and were kneeling together in hushed conversation on the red dirt of Tara when Father Landry left the house for his morning walk. Thinking the girls devoted to a morning prayer, the old man smiled and reminded himself to congratulate Mrs. O'Hara on well brought up daughters.

Careen returned to Scarlett's bedroom with her, assisted in burning the letters, and stayed with her as she caught a few hours of sleep before the final preparations for the wedding began.

April 30, 1861, six o'clock in the evening

Mr. O'Hara's rough voice accompanied a loud knock on the door. "It's time ye headed down, girls."

Little Careen was the first to leave, kissing Scarlett on the cheek and wishing her luck, followed by a cold, formal embrace from Suellen. Melanie took both of Scarlett's hands in her own and whispered, "I'm glad to finally have you for a sister!" Scarlett was left alone with her father, who looked at her with a tear in his eye. Scarlett collapsed in his arms, crying silently for a minute before they both regained their composure.

"Now, now, Puss, no more of that! It's happy I am to see you marrying such a nice young man, and from a good family too! I'm just remembering my own wedding day is all." He paused momentarily, holding his favorite daughter at arm's length. " Mrs. O'Hara told me you have all you need except this." He reached behind Scarlett's ear and pulled out a ten cent coin. "Now be sure to put it in your shoe, to be sure you're always blessed with wealth." He held out his arm to Scarlett as the Wedding March began playing, and he escorted her down the stairs to her waiting fiancé.

For the rest of her life, Scarlett would find it difficult to recall most of her wedding ceremony. If not for her father's guidance, she certainly would have fallen down the stairs. The faces of the guests were a blur, and Scarlett walked past them unseeing. She felt like ice as her father gently pulled her hand from his arm, placing her cold hand in Charles Hamilton's warm hand. He squeezed her hand lightly, causing her to recall his awkward proposal, when she was afraid he would break her fingers from so much pressure. She briefly stared, hardly believing this was the same man. They knelt together while the priest prayed over them and talked about marriage. Scarlett was grateful for Charles, who squeezed her hand whenever a response was required and supported her when it was time to stand. She repeated her vows after the priest, but only became fully aware of her surroundings when Charles dropped the wedding ring. Ashley picked it up and returned it to Charles, who kissed it before holding it before her emerald eyes.

"Katie Scarlett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you," he spoke the traditional words while placing the ring at the tip of her thumb, index, and third fingers in turn, "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Finally he placed it on her ring finger as the priest said the final blessing. Scarlett felt suddenly shy and appreciated Charles' quiet presence at her side as they walked through a room of well-wishers.

Charles couldn't believe his good fortune. The delightful creature walking at his side was truly his. Nearly every young man present, as well as some older ones, had pursued her but she had chosen him! He stole a glance in her direction, and found her looking at him from beneath her eyelashes. He winked at her and placed his second hand over hers.

Scarlett rewarded with him with a brilliant smile which showed off her dimples and masked the turmoil she felt inside. She was now married to this boy beside her, this stranger whom she didn't understand. Was he the shy, stuttering boy who could barely speak to her or a crowd two weeks ago, or the loquacious lover who wrote daily epistles expounding his regard for her? She wouldn't think about that now; she had tomorrow and every other day to think about that. For better or for worse, she was now bound to this man for the rest of her life. That thought nearly plunged her into a panic. Oh, what had she done? And why? Why didn't she listen to her mother's counsel to wait? Why did she let Careen talk her out of running away?

"Scarlett? Are you alright, dearest," Charles whispered, concerned that she wasn't responding to any of their guests. He paused at the end of the makeshift aisle, unsure what to do. Life with Scarlett would be unpredictable. In the last fifteen minutes alone, she had acted confused, happy, then upset. He felt a touch at his elbow, and turned to acknowledge his new sister-in-law.

"Follow me, Mr. Hamilton," Careen stated simply. She led him to her mother's office. "Randa Tarleton and I are going to play a song, and it has a lot of verses. That should give you both a few minutes to relax. I'll knock on the door when Pa is ready for his speech."

"Thank you, Miss Careen. Your kindness is much appreciated."

Once inside the small office, he led his wife to the sofa, helped her settle in, and brought her a cup of tea. Miss Careen certainly had thought of everything! Scarlett held the cup for a moment, then set it on the table beside her.

"What's the matter, dear? Please tell me so I can fix it," he pleaded with her, worry evident in his voice. She looked up and searched his wide brown eyes for an answer. Finally, she took both his hands in her own.

"Oh darling, don't worry so about me! I'm afraid I'm being ever so silly! The solemn words of that old priest just had me thinking for awhile, and there are so many people around that I hardly know, and on top of all that, I was so nervous all day I've hardly had a bite to eat!" With hardly a pause, she breathlessly added, "And having you so close to me has nearly driven me to distraction!" Scarlett batted her eyelashes for effect. Charles reacted much as she expected by quickly bringing her a plate from her mother's desk, and sat quietly beside her. She ate quickly, unaware of what Charles served her. She laid the plate next to the tea cup. Charles slipped an arm around her waist and tilted her chin toward him, leaning forward to kiss her. Scarlett nearly jumped as he pulled her closer to him, suddenly very aware of their isolation from the party. He responded to her nerves with a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, before placing a light kiss on her lips. He then helped her up and poured them each a glass of champagne.

"To us, Mrs. Hamilton," he said simply while raising his glass.

"To us," she replied with a grin.

A few minutes later, they returned to the party. They circulated amongst the guests during supper, making small talk here and there, making introductions when needed, and expressing gratitude often. Scarlett found this rather difficult-she hardly knew how to talk to a man without flirting, and she couldn't very well flirt with anyone around her new husband! To her surprise, Charles took the lead once again, gently squeezing her hand or arm if she failed to respond when necessary. She rewarded him with that brilliant smile again, and he wondered just how long this reception would last. He doubted the priest would approve of his current train of thought.

Soon it was time for dancing. Charles gracefully led her around the room during the first waltz, and watched with envy as nearly every man present claimed a dance with his bride. He didn't mind, entirely, as Scarlett was popular and everyone always wanted to dance with the bride in any case. He dutifully danced with her mother and his aunts, and each of their sisters, but always kept an eye on Scarlett. But each time she danced with a former beau, he cut in as soon as he felt it would be acceptable. With that thought in mind, he danced more often at his own wedding than in all other balls he'd been to combined!

Careen watched Charles as he watched Scarlett, and managed to get him to invite her to the dance floor for a second dance. Careen found him to be a wonderful dancer, much better than Pa or Uncle James in any case, and thought she might fall in love with him herself if she didn't already love Brent. At least until he started teasing her.

"You have helped me again, Little Sister," he began with a twinkle in his eye.

"How's that, Mr. Hamilton?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks to you, I know how to tell those twins apart. Your eyes follow Brent whenever he is in the room," he teased gently.

"Mr. Hamilton, I…" Careen was at a loss for words. Was she acting as transparent as Scarlett had over Ashley?

"Relax, Miss Careen. I think your secret is contained within the family. I was only thinking of securing you a dance with that gentleman. And now that I'm your brother, don't you think it's time you call me Charlie?" He swept across the room with Careen, right to the spot where Brent Tarleton was dancing with Scarlett.

"Well, Mr. Tarleton, I see that right now we are the two luckiest men in the room, as we are dancing with the prettiest women. Would you consider it fair to exchange dance partners?" Careen blushed and Scarlett looked thankful. Brent had been difficult to handle, and Scarlett was afraid he'd pick a fight with Charles. She doubted Charles could beat Brent alone, but if by some miracle he did, there would be his three brothers to contend with, and only Ashley on his side. She continued to watch Brent for a minute, until Careen's smile convinced her he was acting a proper gentleman. She then turned her attention to her husband.

"Thank you, Charles. Careen has spent so much time looking out for me today, I'm glad she is able to enjoy herself." Scarlett smiled weakly, stifling a yawn. "Do you still want to dance darling, or would you mind escorting me to the porch? I'd like to sit for a minute." Charles immediately headed to the edge of the dance floor closest to the front door.

"I don't mind if we sit or dance or walk, as long as we're together, my dear."

Sometime later, Mrs. O'Hara called the newlyweds in from the porch, as guests were preparing to leave. Soon, the last guest was gone and only the family remained. Scarlett again felt shy around Charles, as a new thought occurred to her. Every guest room in the house and the overseer's cottage was taken. Her poor sisters were stuck in the old nursery until the guests left. Only their parents and Scarlett had kept their rooms for themselves, and now Scarlett realized that Charles would join her. Once again, she fought against the desire to run away. His steady arm around her waist made that impossible, as he whispered in her ear, "Will you show me upstairs, my dear?"


	6. Chapter 5: False Start

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Margaret Mitchell.

Granted, Chapter 5: False Start

Charles woke from a pleasant dream to an unbelievable reality. Scarlett was pressed against his left side with her head pillowed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the faint lemon scent of her hair. He offered a silent prayer of thanksgiving for his good fortune, and pulled a blanket over them to shield her eyes from the sunlight. As he held her, he reflected on the last twelve hours.

The depth of his feelings for Scarlett surprised him. He had always loved her, ever since they were children, but she had never shown him any preference until Ashley's birthday. She didn't love him, that she had already admitted. He didn't know her reasons for accepting his proposal and wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out. She was his now, and that's all that mattered. He took pride in his new role as her protector, which only increased his resolve to join the army.

He frowned slightly as he recalled the awkardness between them when they reached her bedroom door last night. He had taken his time preparing for bed as he felt a return of his customary crushing shyness. He was still worried about introducing his wife to the physical aspects of marriage. He knw she was nervous, and although he admired her modesty, it was a hindrance to his hopes for tonight. He sensed that her modest exterior shielded a deeply passionate being. If only he knew how to tap into it.

Life with Scarlett was sure to be interesting. Each time he kissed her, he never knew what to expect-she might return the kiss, reluctantly accept him, or reject him outright. Even so, her vitriolic reaction when he had finally approached her bed had shocked him. She had threatened to scream and started throwing things at him, so he retreated to a chair and attempted to sleep there. But within twenty minutes, she had approached him and nervously invited him to her bed. He had nearly lost control of his desires at that point, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her while his hands roamed over her arms, back, and shoulders before running his fingers through her silky hair. Her reluctance melted away and she mirrored his actions. It was the gentle tug as her fingers caught in his curls that fueled his base desires, and-for just a moment-he forgot to act like a gentleman. He colored slightly at this memory.

He had gathered her into his arms as he stood up, whispering "I think it's time for bed, Mrs. Hamilton" as he started toward the bed, kissing her again. He relented when the moonlight revealed a panicked look on her face. He set her back on her feet and asked her to join in his nightly prayers. They slept on opposite sides of the bed.

Which is why he was pleasantly surprised when he woke up and found her in his arms. He had firmly resolved to treat her with utmost care and respect to avoid offending her modesty. He would wait for her to signal she was ready to accept his advances. He looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed.

"Scarlett," he whispered, "we need to get up for breakfast, dear." If she heard, she didn't respond. He gently pulled away from her and she mumbled a brief complaint as he moved away. He merely grinned and pulled the covers from her before ringing for Mammy. He headed into the dressing room, but not before another pillow was launched at him by his angry bride.

Thirty minutes later, the Hamiltons entered the dining room arm in arm and joined her family for breakfast. Scarlett had complained bitterly at this, and had tried to convince him to allow Mammy to bring a breakfast tray to her room. Charles refused to entertain this scheme. Her relatives had travelled from Savannah and Charleston to attend their wedding; they would not snub them by missing breakfast. Scarlett was used to getting her own way by pouting, cajoling, or threatening those around her. Yet Charles had put his foot down, and she had reluctantly obeyed. She had decided to take Mammy's advice: never show displeasure with your husband in the company of others, use all charms at your disposal when possible, and defer to his judgement when necessary. Oh, Charles had the upper hand now, but she thought she knew how to turn things around later. Her fake, brilliant smile was pasted on her face as they greeted her family.

Pa was absent from the breakfast table, so Grand-pere took his place at the head of the table. Scarlett took her customary place next to him, with Charles at her other side. She was annoyed with the both of them for carrying on a conversation around her but not including her. Charles was uncharacteristically open with her grandfather, which caused her first real smile. They spoke of topics he refused to discuss around her or Melanie, so he must not realize she spoke fluent French. She chose to stay quiet and enjoy her breakfast. After all, now that she was married, she could eat whatever she wanted without any complaint from Mammy.

Several hours later

After breakfast, the ladies had returned upstairs to begin getting ready for the Hamilton-Wilkes wedding. Scarlett spent the time in quiet contemplation. She had already forgiven Charles for his high-handedness regarding breakfast. He was correct, of course-they couldn't ignore relatives who had travelled to Tara for her wedding. She even admitted, to herself, that he justly expected her obedience. It was in the vows she made yesterday, and she would have to remember that in the future. It was the way of society for a woman to obey her husband. Mother never disobeyed Pa-she just circumvented him. Scarlett had watched her mother for years, always wanting to be just like her. Surely she had learnt enough to get her way with Charles.

Once dressed, Scarlett left in search of her husband and found him in the study, playing chess against Grand-pere. With an impish glint in her eye, she

greeted each gentleman with a kiss on the cheek. She stood behind Charles and placed a hand on his shoulder while leaning forward and studying the board. After a moment, she asked, "May I, darling?" At his nod, she picked up his remaining bishop, announcing, "_Bishop prend chevalier, échec et mat,_*" then demonstrated her perfect command of the French language by complimenting her grandfather on his game. Grand-pere chuckled as Charles blushed a deep red.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke French, my dear?"

"You never asked, mon cher mari!**" She sat on the arm of his chair and watched as they played a new game, frequently offering helpful advice to one man or the other, so neither could be accused of cheating. Grand-pere was in awe of his eldest grandchild. She reminded him so much of his dear Solange. He thought it might be time to rewrite his will. After Ellen's rebellious behavior and marriage that foolish Irishman, he had written her and her children out of it. This girl had impressed him. This husband she chose was too time for Pierre's taste, but time in the army and maturity would likely cure that. He had backbone, was respectful, and from a good family. Yes, their children would be worthy of his estate.

Shortly afterward, Scarlett and Charles left Tara for Twelve Oaks ahead of the others. He was grateful for the privacy of the carriage.

"I apologize, my dear. I should not have underestimated you." She simply gave him a puzzled look. "That is, I shouldn't have spoken with your grandfather as I did this morning. It was rude of me to disregard your feelings in that way. Can you forgive me?"

She pulled his head down slightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Of course, darling, if you can forgive me. I should have said something at breakfast, but I was lost in my own thoughts."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Charles spoke again. "I have one thing to ask of you, dear." At her slight nod, he continued, "I would prefer it if you avoided dancing with any young men that aren't relations, unless it is a reel."

Scarlett was both angered and insulted by her husband's request. The nerve of this man! Then she recalled Brent's behavior yesterday, and her inability to handle his behavior. Charles had rescued her. Could that happen again, and if so, with how many of her former beaux? With a sigh, she aquiesed.

The wedding was perfect, and the reception much like theirs had been the previous day. Scarlett didn't dance nearly as often, and Charles made their excuses to the Wilkeses and left as early as would be deemed polite. When they arrived back at Tara, Charles dismissed Mammy for the evening before escorting his bride to their room. Upon entering, she was surprised to find the chessboard set up, along with a side table filled with her favorite desserts.

"Might I convince you to make a friendly wager, my dear," Charles asked with a twinkle in his eye.

*Bishop takes night, checkmate.

**My dear husband (according to Google translator-I never took French)

Author's note: I wanted a tender scene between them, without Scarlett giving in or changing who she is. My version of Charles is nothing like the original; I am giving him a backbone in hopes of making him a man that Scarlett doesn't despise. Also, please forgive any spelling errors or typos; my only word processor is WordPad.


	7. Chapter 6: Checkmate

Granted, Chapter 6: Checkmate

All characters and much of the plot belong to Margaret Mitchell. I'm just having fun playing in her toybox.

"A wager, Mr. Hamilton," laughed his wife. "The last time I placed a friendly wager, Stuart climbed higher in a tree than I did and I had to eat a worm." Charles smiled at her response, hiding his irritation at the central role of the Tarleton twins in so many of her childhood stories.

"This won't be so terrible, my dear. Just a friendly wager on the outcome of a chess match, , where the winner gets to decide tomorrow's breakfast arrangements." Scarlett laughed delightfully at his response, finding this suggestion much better than his commanding behavior this morning. Yet it was difficult to stay in a good mood. She was tired, her corset was uncomfortably tight, and her feet hurt from two nights of dancing. Her vanity had suffered, as well. Uninteresting girls such as India and Honey Wilkes and her own younger sisters had danced with all of the handsome young men, many of them in dashing uniforms. Scarlett had no choice but to obey her husband's wishes, which meant she was stuck dancing with all the old men. She couldn't even enjoy her one dance with Ashley.

Furthermore, she worried about what Charles would expect from her tonight. She kept thinking back to Alice's revelations on marital life, and her whispered conversations with Melanie. She knew she couldn't put…that…off forever. If he wanted to play chess instead, she wouldn't disagree.

"All right, darling, I'll play against you. I hope you aren't expecting another game like this morning. I can't match my grandfather's skill!" She enjoyed chess the same way she enjoyed working with numbers and was glad Charles approved of her playing. Mother found it unladylike and disapproved. In a rare contemplative mood, Scarlett realized that her mother's disapproval was likely the reason her grandfather taught her the game. But this mood was short lived, as Charles caught her attention by gathering her in his arms and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When she didn't resist, he tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss. His hands found their way to her hair, where they made quick work of removing the pins and running his fingers through her locks. She pulled away, and after a moment to catch her breath, teased him lightly.

"Now there's no way I'm going to forfeit, Charles. You'll just have to play fair." While Scarlett set up the game board, Charles poured them each a glass of champagne, which they sipped while making their opening moves in the game. When Scarlett gained an advantage by taking his rook, he took a break to remove his jacket and select a few sweets, which he offered to share.

"Oh, I couldn't eat a bite. My…my dress is too tight." She looked away shyly. "I think I'll just call Mammy and she can help me change." She flushed a bright red, which turned deeper as Charles stood and walked behind her. "There's no need, dearest. I'll help you." Scarlett took his offered hand as she stood, then moved away to a darker area of the room, bringing her dressing gown with her.

Charles approached her shyly. Dismissing Mammy for the evening had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Gathering his courage, he kissed the back of her neck and unbuttoned her dress. He quickly became confused by all the layers of clothes, and stopped. Scarlett giggled. "If you will just untie the laces on my corset, I can handle the rest on my own." They both blushed, but he did as she asked. He returned to the table and sipped his champagne while studying at the chess board. He could quickly gain the upper hand in the chess game, but as for the _other_ game he was playing with his wife? This game was most challenging; she would allow him certain liberties before resisting further advances, and he never knew how when she would signal him to stop. He sighed while sneaking a glance at Scarlett. Could he rush things without frightening her away? He was fairly certain she would allow him to consummate the marriage, but he hoped to win her over first. He longed for a tender lover rather than a wife he merely submitted to marital duties.

Scarlett returned with her own plate of sweets, and sat with her bare feet tucked under her. She rubbed them absentmindedly while contemplating her next move. They continued their game, pretty evenly matched. Their conversation was easy as they gossiped about various family members and neighbors. At some point, her feet ended up in his lap and Charles massaged one delicate foot as she chattered on about the other ladies' garments and hairstyles. He was happy to have the confident girl he had fallen in love with back, and relieved that he was not expected to contribute much to this conversation. No, Charles was content to simply watch and listen to her. He loved the way her face lit up every time she had a good move.

"Check!" she nearly shouted, an ecstatic look of perceived victory on her face. Charles, on the other hand, masked his feelings better. He took his time, as though contemplating possible moves, but he had predicted nearly every move she made and easily led her down a path to his victory. In two moves, he answered her with a grin, "Checkmate."

Scarlett's reply died on her lips when his hands travelled to her ankles and up her calves. The intimacy of his touch—more intimate even than the kisses they had shared—left her speechless. In that moment, she knew that she would not escape her wifely duties tonight. She faced defeat valiantly, and offered him a brilliant smile.

"Well, darling, I did warn you that I am less skilled than my grandfather! I hope you enjoyed the game?"

"Immensely, my dear," he replied as his hands ventured higher up her legs. She began to fidget as her resolve to honor her wedding vows warred against her sense of indignity at what was to come. Fearing he was pushing too far, he released her legs, knelt at her side, and held her heart-shaped face in her hands. Her discomfort grew under the intensity of his gaze; his eyes seemed to be not only the window to his soul, but to his heart as well. When she pulled free from his grasp and attempted to walk away, Charles stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, Charles, just give me a moment." She rested her forehead against his chest, unable to look at him. This time, he refused to give in. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you trust me Scarlett?" She nodded slightly in response. "I love you, Katie Scarlett Hamilton. You are more precious to me than all else. I can wait, dear, as long as you need."

She closed her eyes. He was offering her a reprieve. She wanted to accept it, but that felt dishonorable. Gathering every bit of her courage, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her voice a whisper. "That's not necessary, Charles. I trust you." Pushing up on her toes, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Needing no further prompting, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She clung to him for a moment, whispering, "Please don't hurt me, Charlie." Then she pulled away, embarrassed. He let her go and sat next to her on the bed, and, lifting her left hand to his lips, placed a kiss on each fingertip. Scarlett giggled at this gesture, and he feared he had allowed her too much champagne. He played with her wedding ring, planning a course of action. Would it be better to leave her alone tonight? She seemed willing enough, if slightly nervous, but would she be upset with him tomorrow? Wouldn't her nerves only grow worse the longer they waited? Finally, he held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, my darling, and will never allow any harm to come to you. I can't promise you freedom from all discomfort, although I am told it will happen just this once and pass quickly. Do you grant me leave to continue?" Alice had described a sharp pain, but had also said she had experienced it only on the first night. Scarlett again berated herself. Was she really afraid of Charlie Hamilton? She could stall for another night or two, but at some point she would have to give in. If she kept this up, she would turn into as much of a ninny as his sister and aunt. She forced a smile on her face before turning to him and murmuring her consent.

Charles kissed her again as he began to unbutton her dressing gown. He pushed it off her shoulders and placed his hands on her waist, which he discovered, to his delight, was so tiny that he could completely encircle it with his hands. He lifted her onto his lap and placed her hands on his shirt. When he began to unbutton her night dress, she took the hint and began to unbutton his shirt as well. Charles was thrilled with her response; it was exactly what he had hoped for all evening. Scarlett couldn't help but stare when his shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal a well-muscled chest, with just a hint of golden brown hair. She looked at him quizzically, the silent question in her eyes. Why did her gentleman husband look like a field hand? He suppressed a laugh and explained his time spent rowing while at university. Her opinion of him increased as she pictured him engaged in a masculine activity.

As for Charles, he was tortured by his wife's shy exploration of his upper body. Scarlett was completely innocent of his state of arousal, and it was only through conscience exercise of his self-control that he didn't rush things along. He had to remind himself, on several occasions, that his wife was as yet a maiden and deserved the upmost care and consideration. He slowly continued his own exploration of her body, gently caressing and kissing her skin as he exposed it. She followed his lead, shyly repeating his actions. She pulled back several times, embarrassed by either his actions or by her own boldness. In due time, the only visible barrier remaining between them was his trousers.

At that point, it was Charles who pulled back. He looked into her eyes and whispered her name, his voice a question, "Scarlett?"

"I trust you, Charles." It was the closest she could come to the words he wanted to hear.

"I love you, my darling," he whispered before slowly, cautiously breaching the final barrier between them. He continued to whisper sweet nothings as he kissed away the tears she couldn't avoid. He kissed her again, assuring her of his love and regard for her before he pulled away from her. He silently returned to tenderly wash the tears from her face, and then discretely looked away while she completed her toilette.

She turned her back to him and resisted his attempt to hold her, so they fell asleep on opposite ends of the bed again. Scarlett's nightmare woke them both several hours later. She refused to talk about it, but accepted the comfort of his embrace. The slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.


End file.
